The Flower and The Fox
by Furi Iki
Summary: Botan accidently lands into the hands of two of Makai's best thieves. They nurse her back to health and send her back to Reikai, but at what cost? Are they truly trustworthy, or do they have something wicked planned? YoBo changed summary
1. Deceiving Flower

She knew not to land. Koenma gave her clear, specific demands for her **NOT** to land.

**__**

"Botan, for your own safety, do not, I repeat, do not, for any reason land on Makai soil. Not until you've reached the palace. You are there as a representative of Reikai, nothing more."

But... she was hard-headed and as stubborn as a mule. Besides, the lush, forest scenery was just **so** beautiful... nothing at all like Reikai or even Earth. She just _had_ to take a look around...

Botan eyed the land below her curiously, subconsciously willing herself lower. In a clearing amongst the healthy, beautiful vegetation, stood a lone flower, it's exquisiteness outstanding amidst the abundance of green. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Ooh!" she squealed as she hurriedly lowered her oar to get a closer look. When she was low enough to see it clearly, she quickly materialized her body. Then, without a second thought to Koenma's words of warning, hopped off of the oar. Her jaw dropped in an "O" fashion as she kneeled in front of the flower.

Upon closer inspection, Botan found that it was a pale lilac color with streaks of electric blue running down the petals. The tips were white and dusted with dew drops, giving off the effect that they were studded with smooth, round jewels. It was tall in it's height, standing about a foot and a half from the ground.

Botan bit her lip and cautiously reached out to stroke one of it's wide petals. She giggled in delight as it gave a catlike mewl and leaned into her touch. It leaned upwards a little more to nuzzle her neck and face affectionately.

Botan sighed contentedly as she felt the soft, damp petals gently caress her skin. It was like some sort of pet.

So affectionate.

So cute.

So gentle.

So sticky.

Botan frowned.

...Sticky?

Her eyes sprang open quickly to see her adorable plant friend had transformed into a horrendous monstrosity. In place of it's beautiful lilac petals were tremendous, leathery scales. It's stem was now the size of a tree trunk, also equipped with smaller, sharper scales. In the middle of the head of larger scales were rows of tiny, sharp teeth, clearly carnivorous. In the center of the many rows of teeth protruded what looked like a tongue, only it was split at the tip with a hole that was oozing with a sticky, clear substance. It had about a dozen vines jutting from it's body, snapping and cracking hungrily in the air.

Botan put a shaky hand to her neck then raised it to her face to see that it had secreted some of the clear, slimy liquid onto her neck and chest. She looked up to see the creature looming over her face, cracking it's vines more fiercely for added intimidation.

"Oh my..." she whispered before it let out a screeching howl, it sounding nothing like the mewl from earlier. She let out a short scream before hurriedly backing away on her hands and feet. Once she was a safe distance from the plant, she stood and stumbled a bit before summoning her oar.

The monstrous creature screeched angrily before snapping one of it's vines at her oar, knocking it out of her hand and a few feet away from her. Botan gasped and retracted her hand, cradling it to her chest.

****Botan backed away slowly until she bumped into a tree. She looked to her left, then to her right, frantically searching for a way out. She found that the small clearing was surrounded by large shrubs and tall grass, slimming her chances of finding an escape route.

Botan moaned loudly as she felt a heavy wave of nausea suddenly wash over her. Her vision started to blur and she began to see two of everything. She placed a hand to her forehead and pushed off of the tree with her other. She stumbled forward a little then shook her head for clearance.

A vine lashed out then, striking her across her chest and ripping her kimono. Botan fell to her knees with an agonized scream. She grabbed at her chest on instinct and hissed in pain when she felt the warm blood seep through the cracks of her fingers and slowly trickle down her arm.

She once again tried to rise to her feet. She took a step forward and her legs began to wobble unsteadily and she fell to her knees once more. Her breathing was slow and heavy and she was choking out small coughs.

She lifted her head up to look at the creature that had turned her trust and her eyes narrowed.

She was _not_ going down without a fight.

Slowly, she rose on shaky feet. She wasn't yet sure of what she was going to do, but she had to do something quickly before she blacked out. She wasn't even sure what was causing her to grow increasingly nauseous, but she had a distinct feeling it had to do something with the sticky liquid that the plant produced.

She looked to her left to see that her oar was lying a little ways away from where she stood. She bit her lip in contemplation.

It would be a risk, but it would be worth it, of course, if she made it.

Her eyes quickly shifted to her predator, then back to her oar. Determination set in her face, she breathed in deeply then made a mad dash for it. When she was about two feet away from the oar, Botan made a dive for it, all intentions primarily being wrapping her fingers around that wood.

Just when she knew she had it in her grasp, a vine wrapped around her waist and she felt herself being jerked from the air.

The monstrous plant tossed Botan into the air, and then caught her with ease. It tightened it's grip around her waist and swung her towards the ground with such velocity the breath was crushed from her lungs. She hit the ground with an earth-shattering crash and blood spurted from her mouth. On impact, she heard a sickening crack and she just knew her shoulder was dislocated. With great effort, she rolled over on her back and peered up at the sky, all the while panting heavily. She tried to ignore the sound of her impending doom screeching and whip-lashing, taunting her pain. Tears began forming in her eyes.

This was how she was going to die. She was going to be eaten by a giant plant with teeth just because she couldn't follow orders and stick to her mission.

The mission...

She was supposed to stay at the High Emperor's palace for three days for a spirit assembly. She was to represent Reikai for the Daioh Kingdom... and she failed them.

She failed Enma Daioh.

She failed Koenma.

She failed Reikai.

She failed them all.

Botan's head snapped up at the sound of creaking wood. The monster had her oar within the grasp of two of it's vines and was attempting to break it in half to ensure her stay. Although the wooden paddle was sturdy, she could see it bending slightly and a crack had formed in the middle.

Suddenly, a boost a adrenaline rushed through her veins and a impulsive urgency for life sprang into her mind. She sat up abruptly and outstretched her good arm.

"NO!" she bellowed, causing the monstrosity to halt it's actions.

It released an angry shriek, enraged at her defiance. It dropped her cracked oar to the ground and lashed out at her, one of the vines coiling tightly around her throat and the other wrapping around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. It began to squeeze Botan's throat so tightly that her face reddened instantly, her head becoming swelled with blood.

Botan could feel her consciousness slipping as she struggled to breathe. She closed her eyes tightly and opened her mouth in a wince. She moaned in pain before blood bubbled to the roof of her mouth and spilled out the corners.

Then her eyes shot open as she was hit with an idea.

__

I hope this works.

Botan halted all signs of struggle and her body fell limp. Her eyes rolled so that her pupils were no longer seen and she let out a bloodied gurgle.

When she was completely stilled, the monstrous plant tossed her to the ground and threw it's head back, letting a victory howl rip through the wood of Makai. It continued it's victory howling for quite some time before finally facing Botan, only to find she was gone. It's vines thrashed about furiously as he twisted this way and that, searching for it's escaped meal.

"Up here, stupid!" Botan called hoarsely. The plant's head whipped toward the sky to see Botan on her cracked oar floating about twenty feet above it's head. It threw one of it's vines up at her but she was too high up for it's reach.

Botan slid her tongue along her bottom lip and gathered a sufficient amount of blood before she spat at the demon plant.

It screeched disappointedly before it slowly shank and transformed to it's originally deceiving form. Botan eyed the seemingly amicable plant a little longer while rubbing her sore and battered neck. Then she turned her oar around and flew off in the opposite direction, making sure to keep a safe distance from the ground.

Botan began to think about her injuries. She had a dislocated shoulder, a deep gash across her chest, and there was no doubt those vines had damage to her rib cage. She wondered if one of them had been broken the last time she was thrown to the ground.

She felt a large spell of dizziness hit her and she rocked backward on her oar. She tightened her grip on it and quickly steadied herself.

"Woah..." she said. She knew what had brought the dizziness on.

__

I've lost too much blood. I'd better... Then it hit her.

__

Of course...

She brought two fingers to her neck and stroked them across her bruised skin, coating them with the slimy substance that the plant had secreted on her earlier.

She lifted her fingers to her nose and sniffed. Almost instantly her head began spinning and she wobbled on her oar before she regained her grip. Her fingers smelt of peppermint and palm oil and it made her lightheaded. She shook her head and frowned.

It was a drug. An organic anesthetic used to nauseate it's prey and throw them off balance. A cheat.

Botan was brought from her brooding when she heard her oar crack. She squealed then gripped the wood even tighter, lowering it a little in case it should break, which, in fact, it did.

With a loud scream, Botan was hurtled downward. Fortunately for her, she landed in a field of tall grass. Her eyes went cross and the pink setting sky of Makai was the last thing they saw before total blackness lay claim to her mind.

----------------------

**__**

AN: Ohiyo, mates! Looks like I've started another story...

But I don't want to finish this one before I finish **_Green With Envy_**, though. So it might be a wait before I add another chapter to this. I don't want to be one of those authors that start good stories but don't finish them.

Sorry if this seemed a little rushed... I was trying to get into the plot. I don't like to dwaddle to long on explaining things. I like **_action_**! But don't worry, Youko pops up in the next chapter... in the infamous hot spring scene...

Let me know what you think!

----------

**__**

Shameless Plugging:

Be sure to check out my other fics and my poem, peoples! And keep checking for me because I'll keep writing! Review them all!!!!


	2. Rescued By a Stranger

**__**

Botan's POV

Whoa... ugh... I think I've got a concussion.

As soon as my mind began to operate again, the chilling events from earlier ran through it. Soon after, my body went rigid with an almost unbearable pain. I sucked in my breath in a hiss, my eyes clenching even tighter. It seems like I'm in even **more** pain then before I fell unconscious.

That drop...

Of course, that drop. I had to have fallen about ten feet from the air. I didn't know exactly where I was, but I had to get up and find my way out.

Boy, had I lost a lot of blood. But... I'm a fighter, so soon, I had to be on my feet and out of this clearing, as I was sure I was a sitting duck. It was a wonder how I hadn't been picked off already.

--------------------------

Botan moaned tiredly. Her eyelids trembled lightly before she reluctantly pried them open. She concentrated and with difficulty, her hazy vision began to focus. She blinked slowly trying to process where exactly she was.

She craned her neck upwards, sending jolts of agony down her spinal cord. She released a pained yelp and let her head drop back to the ground with an uncouth thud. She licked her lips, tasting the dry, metallic piquancy that coated them.

Soon, she concluded that she was still in the field she fell in. She tried vainly to get into a sitting position only to give up moments later due to the pain. She breathed heavily, determined to get to her feet. She gritted her teeth and began to try again. After several minutes of struggle, she was finally able to move into a sitting position. She sighed, blowing her soiled bangs from her face.

Now comes the hard part, she thought to herself. She placed both of her hands on the ground between her legs and bent over as far as she could. She folded one leg so that it was erect, then the other. She inhaled deeply and shut her eyes tight.

And a one, and a two... and a three! she coaxed herself mentally as she hoisted her body upward into a standing position. She stumbled forward a bit, but caught her balance quickly. The grass was tall enough to hide her body when lying down, but it was short enough for her to see over when standing. In the distance, about one hundred yards away from where she stood, was a wooded area. Botan turned and searched behind her but found nothing but field. She knew that if she walked that way again, she would come across that horridly devious plant again. Her painfully tense muscles constricted just at the thought. So, she turned back around and began walking.

If she was lucky, she would run into some nice demon's home and ask for some assistance.

Botan snorted.

If she was lucky.

Botan trudged onward, and though she was in excruciating pain and her limbs were sorely numb, she made it across the field. She released a celebratory sigh as she made it to the edge of the forest... that is, until she saw the great ditch she had to cross.

Botan sighed again, this time in grief, as tears began to well in her eyes. She released a dry sigh, knowing that her body didn't have the strength to scramble down or climb back up the massive hole. Her chest began to ache and she reached up to clutch at the ripped fabric as she felt her knees give way. She fell to the ground on her knees, and the rest of her body went limp. Her arm fell back to her side as her breaths became heavy and slow. Her head bobbed and her chin hit her chest. Then she leaned forward, her head swirling with pain as she plummeted towards the leafy depths of the ditch...

--------------------------

Botan's eyes began to blur as she desperately fought off the calling darkness that threatened to consume her once more. Suddenly, a figure popped up above her face. She could barely make out the features of a masculine stature from underneath the shadowy confines of the hat he wore. And there was something dark that framed both sides of his face. A scarf, maybe... maybe a head wrap from the sun.

Then, her vision seemed to clear somewhat and she noticed it was neither. It was his long, ebony strands that framed his unreadable face. The stranger turned his face to do a quick visual sweep of her battered body before he looked at her face again.

"You don't look so good," he said blatantly.

Botan swallowed at the sound of his voice. She couldn't focus on his face clearly, but she could tell he was attractive by his becoming tone. She might have been dying, but hell, she was still a girl.

The man leaned a small bit closer, memorizing every detail of her beaten face. He reached out to wipe away some of the dried blood that was caked in the corner of her mouth, and Botan just knew that he was a wealthy man. Either that, or he was gay. His thumb was much too soft, so unlike the rough, calloused fingers of a haggard demon.

The man took hold of Botan's good hand gently. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed curiously. He snorted and set it back on her bloodied chest. Then he leaned down slowly so that his face was right next to her ear.

"Allow me to take you back to my lair. My partner and I will heal your wounds. You can bathe that horrid stench from your skin and stay to recuperate. If you choose to decline my offer, I will stand and leave without a second thought, abandoning you to your fate of death," he whispered to her. Had she not had been so weak, Botan would have shivered from both the coldness of his voice and the warmth of his breath. He drew back to look at her face.

Botan opened her mouth to respond to his offer, but her throat was much too raw for a verbal response. So her mouth sat open, gaping like a dying fish.

"Say it..." the stranger coaxed quietly. Still, he received no response. He frowned and stood, his lean figure looming over her vulnerable form.

"Say it..." he said softly. Botan tried again, but could only manage a small frustrated grunt from the thought of being left on the ground. Then she lifted a bloodied hand from her wounded chest to clutch at his tattered black pant leg. Her fist tightened resolutely and she swallowed to slake her throat.

"...Yes," she responded hoarsely. Upon hearing her acceptance, the man did not hesitate to kneel beside her once more. He slid a hand underneath her back and the other in the undersides of her knees and hoisted her to his chest with ease. Botan's broken arm was cradled to her chest as the other hung loosely at her side, flouncing as he pushed himself up from the ground. He gave her a side smirk as he shifted her weight in his arms.

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights," he said.

Out the corner of her eye, Botan saw something large flutter behind him. Then her eyes widened as she realized what they were. The man laughed at her surprised eyes before he unfolded his large, magnificent black wings. He bent his knees a little then leapt into the air and flapped his strong wings, the sheer force of the back-wind blowing the whole pile of leaves that Botan laid on into a scatter.

-------------------

It was a short flight, Botan noted, and amazingly she was conscious for the whole thing. He flew close to the ground when they neared the destination. He landed softly then flapped his wings once more before he folded them to his back.

"We're home," he announced. He pursed his lips and peered around as if searching for something. Then he smiled as he spotted a large rock.

"Ah! There we go!" he chirped as he walked towards it.

"I apologize ahead of time for the discomfort. I have to set you down in order to open the den," he said as he kneeled and carefully set her against the rock. Her head lolled back and he caught it gently before it knocked against the hard stone. He rested her head against the solid surface then grazed a claw along her neck to remove the sticky hair that was pasted against her skin. Then he sighed.

"Such exceptional beauty..." he mumbled. But it was loud enough for Botan to hear. If she had had the resources, she surely would have furiously blushed.

He stood once more and walked over to a certain spot in the large field of grass. He got down on his knees and began to hum dutifully as he ran his fingers through the thin blades of grass. He grinned as his fingers fell into a crease in the lawn. He dug in and then stood, lifting a large blanket of grass with him. He flung it forward to reveal a large, deep hole in the ground. Then he walked back over to Botan and scooped her into his arms once more.

"This can be scary the first time," he warned as he approached the hole again.

Then he stepped forward and dropped into the hollow. They landed with a loud thud, and Botan grunted from the impact. The fierce landing surely would have left any normal person's heels shattered. But then again, he was a demon, not a normal person. Botan turned her head to look down the long corridor, which was dimly lit with candles along the ground and wall. She looked up at his barely visible face and gave a faint smile.

"Arigatou," she whispered. The last thing she saw was his dark brows knit together in confusion before she blacked out once more.

-------------------

Botan sprang up in the mattress she was lying on with a shriek. Her head snapped around to examine her surroundings, which she realized were not familiar. Then she looked down at herself and realized her kimono had been sewed back together. She frowned in confusion at first, until she remembered the strange demon from earlier. Well, she couldn't really remember _him_, only his long, dark hair, that eerie hat, and those massive black wings.

She lifted her hand to her chest and pressed, finding that she was completely healed. Then she lifted her injured arm and moved it around experimentally. She smiled, cracking her dry lips.

"You're other wounds were not fatal. Your gullet might be a little raw and your voice will sound raspy. You'll be alright, though, save for a few bruises and some sore ribs," said a low voice from on the side of her.

She gasped and spun her head around to look at him. He was perched atop of a small wooden table next to her bed. His hands were folded in front of his face with his two pointer fingers pressed together on his lips. His large wings were doubled behind him, adding to his daunting appearance. Botan swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak, but her jaw just bobbed up and down silently. The man cocked his head to the side. His wings flickered behind him and he grinned crookedly.

"Thank you?" he said teasingly.

Botan's mouth snapped shut and she nodded silently. The man sighed and slapped his hands on his knees. He unfolded his legs from underneath him to sit on top of the table, his long legs nearly touching the ground. He began to swing them childishly, his grin still in play.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said placing a hand to his chest, "I am Kuronou." Botan nodded and opened her mouth to reply.

"I am---"

"You..." Kuronou interjected, hopping from the table to swagger over to her bed. He sat down and smiled at her. "... are a ferry girl." Botan's brows crinkled.

"How did you know?" she asked hoarsely. He stared at her silently before his smile grew larger. He reached out and gripped the collar of her kimono.

"Because demon women... don't go around wearing these. They dress far more scandalously. Your attire is more conservative," he expounded as he drew his hand back.

"Are you going to... hurt me?" Botan asked, suddenly realizing her frail position. Kuronou lifted his eyebrows amusedly before he erupted in laughter. Botan blushed, her question obviously absurd to him. His laughter slowed and he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, that was funny!" he laughed. Then he looked back at her. "Goodness, no! It would be downright shameful of me to hurt a defenseless being, a defenseless _female_, no less." Botan sighed in relief.

"Thank you. A-and thank you for healing me," she said shyly. Then she remembered something and smiled. "Did you sew my kimono back together yourself?" Kuronou smiled brilliantly, obviously proud of his work.

"Of course! What sort of a man is a man if he doesn't know how to mend his own clothing?" he asked her teasingly. Botan laughed.

"Oh, I took the liberty of cleansing your clothing of that putrid toxin, also," Kuronou said as he stood from her bed, "but you may bathe, if you wish to do so. This place is rather large, but I have good hearing so just call for me when you want me to show you the way to our underground hot spring." Botan yanked back the sheets and scrambled out of the bed.

"Oh! Could you show me now, then? I don't think I can stand another moment of deigning in my own dried blood and dirt," she laughed. Kuronou nodded.

"Yes, but first, I did not even get your name..." he crooned. Botan smiled.

"My name is Botan," she nearly whispered. Kuronou smiled also.

"A name very befitting of a beautiful flower such as yourself," he said flirtingly. Botan shook her head slowly.

"I am terribly ugly. I'm sure my beauty does nothing for me right now," she laughed. Kuronou frowned and 'tsked' disapprovingly.

"Ah, but beauty cannot be masked. Even through the thickest of fog, you can still see it absolutely," he told her. He gave her a charming smile and Botan felt her knees almost cave in. She had never been on the receiving end of such endearing compliments before.

"Botan...? Do you still want to go bathe? You look a little flushed. Perhaps you should lie back down," said Kuronou. Botan blinked rapidly then shook her head, the blush quickly fleeing her face.

"No! Please lead the way," she said. She stepped forward but nearly stumbled because her legs were still a bit weak. Kuronou stepped beside her and slid an arm around her waist for support.

"Just... take your time... You'll feel stronger soon..." he whispered to her as he led her out of the room.

-----------------

Kuronou licked his lips greedily as he peered through the makeshift curtain, being sure not to be seen. He watched as Botan looked around quickly before turning her attention to her kimono.

"Go on..." he whispered as she began to slowly unbutton the Japanese garment.

"Oi!" a deep voice called from behind him, startling him from his show. He spun around quickly and slapped a finger to his pursed lips.

"Shh!" he hissed. His intruder quirked a thin, silver eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kuronou lowered his hand to his side and frowned. His wings fluttered lightly in agitation before settling on his back once more.

"It's none of your query. Now leave," he whispered. His partner chuckled softly before he moved to stand beside him. He lifted his finger to pull the curtain back a little and peer into the next room. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. Then he grinned.

"No... I think I'll stay..." he teased. Kuronou rolled his eyes.

"Now you've gone and squashed my fun, Kurama," he whined angrily. Youko's eyes narrowed at the sight before him.

"Who is that appetizing creature bathing in my spring?" he purred as he licked his lips. Kuronou gripped his shoulder and pulled him away from the curtain.

"Come this way. She might hear," he explained as he lead him a few feet down the corridor. Then he turned to him with a wide grin on his face.

"She is a ferry girl for the Reikai Prince," he said slowly. Youko's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is she doing here in Makai?" he questioned. Kuronou shrugged.

"Who knows? Who really cares? But won't the Princeling be happy to find out whose laps she fell into..." he said rubbing his hands together covetously. Youko cocked his head.

"Are you suggesting we demand money for her return?" he asked him. Kuronou sighed and lifted his hands to slap them on Youko's shoulders, shaking his head slowly.

"No, my friend. My plan is much more elating than that," he answered. Youko folded his arms against his chest and sighed, quickly losing interest.

"Then what?" he sighed. Kuronou smiled brightly and shook his shoulders playfully.

"We're going to rob them blind!" he exclaimed gleefully. Youko smiled, the sound of a new challenge rousing his interest once more.

"And how are we going to do that?" he asked his comrade.

"By befriending the Prince, of course. We return his cute little ferry girl to him safe and unscathed and he'll have to offer us a reward of some sort. We'll be provided with a means of transportation, giving us a way to gain entry. When we get there, we memorize the whole place. When we get back, we map it out. A few moons later..." he said, smacking a fist into his palm, "we strike!"

"How did she get here in the first place?" Youko asked curiously. Kuronou looked up from smashing his hand into his palm imaginatively.

"Oh," he said, "well it's **your** doing, really. She was attacked by one of your horrid plant friends but managed to escape. Quite beaten up, though. I saw her in a leafy ditch in the woods and I flew down to her. I offered my assistance and she accepted. So, I brought her back to our den," he said with a shrug. Youko stared at him for a moment before he snorted.

"This is my den. I just let you live here," he said as he turned and walked back towards the hot spring.

-------------------

Botan unbuttoned her kimono slowly, her fingers trembling with eagerness as she did so. Her eyes were wide and cognizant, scanning her surroundings for any peeping demons. Satisfied that she found none, she slid the garment from her shoulders slowly, trying to refrain from exerting her terribly aching muscles. Upon removing her clothing, Botan found that various areas of her body were spotted with large, dark blots. She reached down to press a finger to one right above her knee. She winced and drew her hand away.

Okay, maybe probing it **isn't** a very good idea...

She looked back up to the spring, her muscles beginning to relax at the mere sight of the heated fog rolling over the rippling surface of the water. It was such an enticing little area. There were small shrubs and orange wild flowers sprinkled around the small body of water. She limped over and sat on the edge of the pool. She dipped a foot in tentatively before she deemed it safe and then slowly slid into the water.

She sighed loudly as soon as the steamy water lapped onto her skin. Immediately, she cupped her hands under the water then thrusted them upward and into the air. She closed her eyes as a heavy spray of water hit her face and then trickled down her neckline and chest. She looked down at her chest to see strains of dirt and blood slowly streaming from her body and into the water to momentarily murk it before the hotness of it purified it again. She had begun to rub the grime from her shoulders and neck when she remembered how dirty her hair was. She lifted a hand into her mangled mane and brought down a soiled lock to her face to examine it. It was a brownish-orange color, being as it was stained with her own blood.

She sighed and released the lock, letting her hand slap into the water. She gasped in a breath of air and then dropped in. While she was submerged, she shook her head to and fro, causing the filth from her hair to release its hold on her blue strands and dissipate in the water. When she emerged she wiped a hand over her face to rid the excess water. She placed a thumb and a forefinger into her bangs and pushed them back, slicking her hair down.

"Who are you?" asked a sudden, baritone voice. Botan shrieked as her eyes snapped open in shock.

A tall, slender, yet very masculine youkai stood at the edge of the spring, his arms crossed against his chest as his gilded eyes gazed at her naked form. He was even more beautiful than the other, what with his long shimmering silver mane. He stood there patiently, his handsome face impassive and unreadable as his tail thrashed softly behind him. Her attention was brought back to his face when one of his fox ears swiveled atop of his head, hinting his annoyance. His eyes narrowed slightly and Botan noted how well they contrasted against the pale tone of his skin. His jaw clenched in agitation and she noticed she had been staring at him without answering his question. Suddenly aware of her nudity, Botan slapped both of her arms up, making an "X" across her chest. She ducked into the water so that it came up to her chin.

"Your friend, uh, your partner, brought me here to heal me---"

"Yes, I know all of that. But who are you? What is your name and where do you come from?" he interrupted softly. Botan gulped and lifted a hand only to pull a strand of hair from the corner of her mouth before she placed it back on her shoulder.

"M-my name is Botan. I am a ferry girl for Koenma Daioh. I came here for a spirit assembly. I was on my way when I was attacked by a demonic plant," she explained quietly.

"Uen Kusabana," he stated simply. Botan blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" she asked him. He gazed at her for a moment before answering. He closely watched her blue strands dance around her head as they floated in the water.

"You wandered into my territory. The Uen Kusabana was planted there to punish any who were foolish enough to be lured in by its seeming beauty," he answered suavely.

Botan's mouth set into a frown. She wanted to get angry at the insult, but a sudden realization swept over her.

So that's why I wasn't attacked by any demons. I was in private territory.

"...But you survived it. I am... somewhat intrigued," he complimented, giving her a sly smirk. Botan felt a wave of warmness hit her face and she decided to change topics.

"I apologize, but who are you?" she asked meekly. He smirked down at her, amused by her naïvety.

"You do not know my name?" he asked her curiously. She shook her head slowly and subconsciously rose a little from the water.

"I am Youko Kurama. This is my spring you are bathing in," he told her. He almost grinned at the bashful blush that immediately sprung up on her face.

"Gomen nasai... your friend, Kuronou, he told me to come in here and bathe. He said I smelled horrible from that plant's drug," she explained with a sheepish smile. Youko gave a quick nod then bent down so that he was crouching near the edge of the hot spring. Then he lifted a finger to beckon her over. Botan swallowed hard then nodded and began to slowly wade towards him. Normally, Botan would have refused then demanded that he leave. But it was something about this demon that made her **want** to be near him... something obviously dangerous, yet, vaguely alluring.

She stopped in front of him, her eyes wide with both fear and apprehension. Youo reached out and slowly slid a single clawed finger across the skin of her shoulder to remove a sopping wisp of her hair. Botan visibly shuddered from the contact. He grasped a sodden lock of her hair between his fingers and lifted it to his nose. He sniffed it experimentally before he released it and allowed it to fall back into the water beside her. Botan licked her top lip nervously.

"Do you want me to get out?" she asked, intending on leaving. Youko looked over her wet form closely, very tempted to answer "yes". Instead, he sighed then stood.

"No. you need it more than I do," he said as he turned to leave. Botan watched him leave, staring at his long, silky tail as it brushed his calves with each step. When he ducked and pushed aside the fabric to leave, she let out a heavy breath she had been holding in since he had startled her. Then she dropped her arms from her chest and slouched back into the water so that it came right under her nose.

How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on getting back to Reikai with **those** two around?!

----------------------------------

AN: Ohiyo, Loves. I'm sorry that it took me a while to update. Blame it on momentary writer's block... =.=;

BUT... while my brain was on hold with this story, I came up with **FOUR** different stories!

1.) **Taking Virginities**: Yusuke and Kuwabara hold an interesting bet... but where does Kurama fit into all of this? **KuBo **{not yet posted--might have lemon content}

2.) **Dividing Loyalty**: Botan: hardworking NY cop. Kurama: leader of a thriving clan of thieves. Botan falls for him and has a tough decision to make: the career, or the guy? **KuBo** _duh!_ {posted-- some lime content}

3.) **When It All Falls Down**: Botan and Yusuke's relationship has been thriving for one year now. But Botan is beginning to suspect an affair on Yusuke's part. Kurama consoles her, Yusuke wants her back. Will she go back and mend love, or move on and discover new love? sequel to **_Envy_** **YuBo/KuBo **{not yet posted--lime, maybe lemon}

4.) **Payback, Baby!**: Yusuke is always insulting Botan. (calling her names, demeaning her ideas, etc...) Now she's fed up. What is she going to do? **YuBo** {not yet posted-- fluff lots of it!)

Now, I will be updating **_Loyalty_** soon, so please, keep your eyes peeled and **keep reviewing**. I love you all!


	3. A False Sweet

Sleep had not come willingly to Botan that night. It had been two and a half weeks since she had been "saved" by the mysterious demon named Kuronue.

She had to get home. It wasn't that she was in any trouble. On the contrary, her demonic hosts were very hospitable as well as watchful of her. But it had been seventeen days total since she had arrived on Makai and she just **knew** Koenma was spilling his brains with worry. Any and all means of communication --aka her compact computer-- had been lost in her bout with the organic monstrosity.

So she was stuck. Her muscles were still weak and Kuronue had pronounced her bones still weak as well. She could get along alright, but she was still too worn out for the ride back to Reikai, this because she had lost her oar. Her oar could only materialize with the will of her spirit. And since it was broken and lost, a large amount of her spirit was weakened. Sure, she would heal completely, but it would be at an immensely protracted pace.

She sighed, rolling over on the high bed of soft pelts to peer into the very tall mirror standing across the room. She noticed that the scratches on her face were receding and the bruises around her neck were barely visible anymore. But still, her physique had seen better days. Better days, indeed. And the worst part of it all was that she had to be seen that way by possibly the most attractive demons she had seen.

An embarrassed blush washed over her face and she scowled at her reflection. When the expression was returned with equal disgust, she growled and flopped over on her back to stare up at the ceiling again.

"Are you hungry?" came a voice from the doorway. It hadn't startled Botan, though. She had become oddly used to their sneaky ways.

"No, thank you," she said, looking towards the doorway. She sat up when seeing that it wasn't her winged savior who had made it his responsibility to check up on her routinely. It was the kitsune, which was odd because he hadn't come to her room once since she'd been there.

"Where's Kuronue?" she asked meekly. Youko shrugged lazily and took a step into her room.

"Out, I presume. I don't make it my duty to ask where he is going when he leaves. He just asked that I keep an eye on you while he's gone," he explained while strolling over to the table near her bed.

He pulled out the chair, the wood screeching against the marble-like ground as he moved it away from the table. He sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving Botan as he seated himself across from her. Botan frowned.

"You don't have to watch me that closely," she told him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked her, his deep voice thick, yet icy as he spoke. Botan fidgeted a bit.

"It's alright. Just... don't stare so much, please," she said politely. She didn't want to be rude.

"Why not?" Youko asked curiously.

"Because... I look horrible," she mumbled. She watched as his bullion tinted orbs slowly roamed the length of her body, then slowly rolled back up to her face.

"You don't look _so_ bad... You know, considering..." he drawled. She didn't know whether he was patronizing her or giving her a compliment, so Botan didn't say anything to that.

"Your bruises are almost gone, I see," he said with a small nod.

"Yeah..." Botan said, lifting her large shirt Kuronue had given her to examine her ribs. She poked at them experimentally at first, then harder, wincing when she felt a sharp pain.

"May I see?" asked Youko politely. Botan looked up at him and nodded hesitantly. It was usually Kuronue who examined her. In fact, it was usually Kuronue who did everything for her. She had hardly spoken to Youko, and she'd seen him even less. He rose from his seat and walked over to her bed.

"Don't prod **too** harshly..." she warned him. He ignored her as he sat on her bed and leaned in a bit to peer at her abdomen. She rose the shirt a tad higher so that he could see. She bit back a hiss as clawed fingertips glided across her skin intently. He squinted then pressed down gently. Hearing no objection from her, he pressed a little harder. His silver ear flickered then swiveled as he listened closely for any signs of discomfort. Botan squirmed a little, licking her lips as the room seemed to become even more quiet, if it was possible. She nearly jumped when his keen eyes flicked up to her face.

"You seem to be healing finely," he told her, "although your muscles still seem a bit stiff." Botan nodded and rolled her shirt back down.

"I should think so. After the beating your plant friend gave me, I'm surprised there's any muscles left," she said snippily. This seemed to amuse him somewhat; the corners of his mouth began to lift in a nearly mocking manner. But he didn't respond; just stared smilingly at her. It was then that Botan noticed he was still very close to her, even though her shirt was down again. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and furrowed her eyebrows, her cheeks heating at his closeness. He leaned back a little, but not by much, though, and his smile remained in place.

"I make you uneasy," he said. It wasn't a question. He already knew he did, but she nodded anyway.

"Well," he said standing up, "get used to it because Kuronue is usually gone for days."

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

He folded his arms across his chest as his tail flickered behind him, an irate frown pressed to his mouth. She guessed that he didn't like to be questioned by someone he didn't know, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to be left alone in a place she was very unfamiliar with. And although she didn't know him from atom, he was the closest thing to an acquaintance at that point.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked slowly. Botan sighed. She had gotten him annoyed without even trying.

"Don't be angry with me. I don't know anyone around here! I don't want to be left alone..." she told him. Youko thought for a moment, jutting his pretty bottom lip out in contemplation. After a moment he nodded.

"I suppose I could keep you company. You can't be too much trouble..." he said slyly as he reached his hand out to help her out of bed. Botan grinned, gripping his forearm to pull herself up.

"Not in this state..." she responded.   
Once she was on her feet, she swayed a little, the result of a sudden dizzy spell. Immediately, Youko's arm was around her waist to secure her. He leaned over her face, his hoary strands brushing her cheek softly as he did so.

"Are you alright? I think you should lie back down..." he told her. Botan shook her head, a lopsided grin plastered goofily on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been sitting for too long! I need some exercise and some fresh air!" she laughed breathily. Youko half smiled, one of his fangs peaking out from underneath his thin top lip and momentarily drawing her attention before she shifted it to the ground.

"I think I know where to take you," he told her as he began to walk her out of the room. Botan looked up at him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Youko shook his head.

"Don't worry. I think you'll like it."

* * *

"So, Botan quit or somethin'? I haven't seen her around this joint in ages..." joked the young Spirit Detective who sat across from Koenma, his arm draped across the back of his chair lazily while he sported his cocky trademark grin. His chocolate eyes gleamed with his usual playfulness, his un-moussed bangs dangling in front of them. He wore a jean outfit, a tight fitting black T-shirt underneath.

Behind his pacifier, the baby frowned, his eyebrows drawing together tautly.

"No, she hasn't. In fact, that's the reason why you're here, Yusuke. It seems... Botan has disappeared," he said grimly. Yusuke frowned.

"What do you mean **_'disappeared'_**?" Yusuke asked slowly, his eyes narrowing on the toddler. Koenma suddenly felt very nervous. He shifted his weight to one foot and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Uh, well... I sent her to Makai as a representative of the Reikai Kingdom. I told her how dangerous it was to land there and warned her not to. I haven't heard from her since the day she left," he said vaguely. Yusuke sat up from the slouch he was in and crossed his legs, trying to reflect an image of calm despite the sinking feeling deep in his gut.

"How long ago was this?" he asked him. Koenma shifted his weight again, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He was afraid to tell him how long ago it was because he knew how Yusuke would react. He'd probably end up little than a smudge on the wall of his royal office.

"Well, er... technically--"

"Cut the stalling, Koenma. I want to know how long she's been gone," Yusuke interrupted, his eyes a clear threat that if he didn't start gabbing soon, he'd end up really hurt. Koenma swallowed, pulling his collar away from his neck as the beads of sweat doubled.

"Well, uh, Yusuke... let me think, um--"

"Koenma..." Yusuke growled rising from the leather seat in front of Koenma's desk.

"Alright, alright, Urameshi! You've got me!" he said, waving his hands in front of him as a sign of forfeiture. He sighed, clasping his hands behind his back and closing his eyes.

"Two and a half weeks. Seventeen days total," he told him, his voice wavering unsteadily. Yusuke lunged forward with the speed of a cheetah, gripping at Koenma's royal clothing and lifting him above his head.

"WHAT?!" he roared. Koenma chuckled nervously, dropping his pacifier in the process. He brought both of his pudgy hands up to hold Yusuke's wrist. He really didn't want to be thrown through his own wall...

"Now, now, Yusuke... calm down. We've been working around the clock to--"

"Why didn't you contact me sooner?!" Yusuke shouted, shaking him a little as he yelled. One of Koenma's slippers fell off and he wiggled his toes fretfully.

"Because we thought she was still at the palace! It was only when their representative contacted us to find out why I hadn't come that I found out she was missing! And that was four days after the assembly!" he explained frantically.

Yusuke gritted his teeth hard, an attempt not to splatter Koenma all over his office. He seethed angrily, breathing quickly and heavily as his eyes glared daggers into Koenma's face, deliberating whether or not he should hit him. Then, with a disgusted growl, he dropped him. Koenma fell onto his desk with a yelp, his bottom thudding softly when he landed. He scowled and began to rub his bum, mumbling as he watched Yusuke pace his office.

"What do you think happened to her? Do you think she got kidnapped? What would they want with her? Are they using her for ransom? Why hasn't she contacted you? Where's her communicator? Did she leave it here? Why would she leave it here?" he asked continuously. Koenma leaned over the desk to open the drawer and fish out another pacifier. He popped it into his mouth then turned back around to watch Yusuke trek a hole into his floor.

"Yusuke, I'm not sure what happened to Botan. But I **am** sure she isn't dead. Otherwise, her soul would automatically return to Reikai," he told him confidently. Yusuke stopped pacing to look up at Koenma, a thin line imprinted on his mouth.

"I hadn't even thought of _that_! Thanks a lot, Diaper-Breath!" he yelled as he turned and stalked towards the door.

"Yusuke! We need your help!" Koenma shouted after him. Yusuke reached the door and turned back around to glare at Koenma again.

"No shit! What, you think I'm gonna' leave her there with those filthy demons?! I've got to find her!" he yelled. He opened the door then stopped.

"And you'd better hope I do. I don't care about an eternity of pain or none of that after-death bullshit. If I don't find Botan, I'm gonna' come back here and it **_won't_** be good..." he stated without turning around. His voice was low and chilling; Koenma knew he meant business. He swallowed hard.

Yusuke left then, slamming the door behind him. Koenma sighed, his shoulders sagging as his eyes took on the weary form they had been in before Yusuke had arrived. He didn't know the prince was just was worried as he was.

"Botan, I hope you're alright..."

* * *

Botan was more than alright, though. She was in her own floral heaven.

It seemed Youko was indeed correct. She loved where he took her, which happened to be a warded garden in the back of the den.

At first, she was a bit skeptical as they passed through the darkened corridors and into an even darker cave. She swallowed hard when he led her into a seemingly endless tunnel, but then they stopped walking and he reached out to move something out of the way and she realized it was a curtain. Bright rays of sunlight bombarded her eyes and her pupils dilated as she scowled and lifted a forearm to shield them. After a moment, they adjusted to the intrusion and she removed her arm to peer around.

"Oh my..." she whispered as her eyes took in the sight before her. It was a dome, a rounded crystal arena filled with plants of which she had never seen, or which she was sure no one else had, either. She looked over at Youko, who was watching her expectantly.

"You did all this?" she asked him. He nodded and Botan continued her gazing. She stepped into the room hesitantly, the plush blades of grass tickling her feet as they slid between her toes.

"Let me show you my most recent addition," Youko said, tugging at her waist gently to lead her around the large, thick trees and the flower studded shrubbery. He stopped in the middle of the dome where there was a small patch of budding flowers. They did look new, the majority of them closed up while the others where just beginning to sprout. He let go of Botan and approached the organic group. He crouched down and began to scan over the bunch as if looking for something.

"What are you searching for?" Botan asked curiously. He didn't answer, though. He just kept searching as if she hadn't said anything. Then after a moment, his honey colored eyes brightened and he smiled.

"Ah, here we go. This one seems about ready..." he said. He turned his head to look at Botan over his shoulder then motioned for her to join him. She pursed her lips cutely, her eyes narrowed on the patch of flowers.

"I don't know about this... the last time I took time out to stop and smell the flowers, I was attacked by one," she said. Youko frowned.

"This one is harmless, I assure you," he told her. Botan swallowed, then stepped forward to join him. She sat down slowly, wincing as she did so. Once she was situated, she crossed her legs Indian style.

"Alright, now what?" she asked him.

Youko held out his hand. Botan watched as he closed it into a fist. Then he uncurled his fingers slowly, opening his hand to reveal his smooth palm. Botan looked up at his face confusedly, her mouth open in silent question. Youko's smile grew as he nodded towards the ground, his eyes watching her expression.

Botan looked down, her eyes widening in surprise. The flower was opening up very slowly, lavender frilly petals busting through as if waking from a long slumber. Then she realized _he_ had willed it to do so. Botan stared in awe as it opened to it's full capacity then looked back to Youko who was watching her intently.

"Wow... it's beautiful," she said to him. He looked down at the flower briefly before looking back at her face, his face setting to one of seriousness.

"They resemble your eyes," he told her. Botan flushed as his intense gaze stayed on her, then she looked back down at the flower and reached out to stroke it. Her hand retracted quickly when his joined it momentarily as he wrapped two slender fingers around it to pluck it from the soil. He held it up to her and she took it.

"Thank you," she told him gleefully and giggled as she put it behind her ear. He watched as she toyed with it, her eyes gleeful and jovial. He shook his head and grinned, his eyes glinting greedily with a hidden secret.

"You're more than welcome," he said softly. After all, she would be giving him _so_ much more...

* * *

**__**

AN: Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry. But you have Volpone to thank for this update, though. We made a deal that if she updated then I would. I'm true to my word so here it is, guys.

If Youko seems a bit soft in this chapter, don't worry. It's an act. He's a cold hearted bastard, in truth. A sexy bastard, but a cold hearted one nonetheless. How messed up would it be if I made him fluffy, huh? He's got an image to protect! And I'm sorry that Kuro-chan wasn't in this one. He'll be in the next one. Promise.

---------------------------------

****

RANDOM THOUGHT: Does Spike from CB remind anyone else of Moulder from the X-Files?

No? It's just me then? Okay. Strike that comment.


End file.
